As A Courtesy
by Raheema
Summary: SVU Detective Olivia Benson is accused of corruption, how will ADA Alex Cabot handle it?


"Captain, we have reason to believe that one of your Detectives has jumped ship, so to speak…this isn't uncommon, corruption-" The man in an ill fitting suit shifted in the chair opposite Captain Cragen's desk.

"Excuse me?" The Captain leaned forward with renewed interest; his brow furrowed.

"One of your esteemed Detectives was seen driving a vehicle that is far beyond their means and entering a building they can not afford to live in on a Detective's salary, I think this needs to be fully investigated."

"Mr. Fuller, you come in here demanding an audience and you accuse one of my Detectives of corruption!?" He spat out the word corruption like it left a nasty taste in his mouth.

"Now, Captain, I couldn't believe it either but it is my job to investigate these things. A NYPD detective driving a brand new nearly $190,000 sports car can't go unnoticed."

"What are you talking about? No one here owns anything half that price!"

"This weekend, one of my colleagues recognized one of your Detectives stepping out of a Porsche 911 GT2, custom dark metallic gray paint, custom rims…"

"Who the hell are you talking about? Do you have the right squad?" Cragen was completely confused and frustrated with the situation.

"Detective Olivia Benson is being fully investigated Captain Cragen, there's no mistake. I wanted to give you a courtesy head's up."

"Have you people lost your mind? Detective Benson does not own a Porsche, Mr. Fuller, I think you need to re-examine your facts."

"My colleague was lucky enough to have had his digital camera in his car at the time and he followed Detective Benson on her Saturday joy ride. She seems to be quite familiar with the car and uptown Captain."

"Olivia doesn't live in uptown!" Cragen was having a hard time wrapping his head around this.

"Well she seemed to have access to a very expensive condo because the doorman opened the door for her and greeted her by name Captain."

"Your man got out of his car and followed her!?"

"Well, in an investigation--"

"Investigation!? You didn't stop to think maybe there was a reason, maybe an undercover assignment or something in which-" Cragen's voice rose in volume.

"Where she would drive to her old apartment and then pick up her dry cleaning at a small place near there before returning to her other apartment? And I'm sure you'd have said if she was undercover when I first brought this to your attention Captian Cragen."

"Something isn't right here!"

There was a knock at the door and ADA Cabot entered.

"Good Morning gentlemen, I can hear the yelling from out there, you might want to keep it down."

"I'm explaining to the Captain that he may have a corrupt Detective on his squad, but he thinks yelling will make it go away."

"What are you talking about sir?"

"I'm Winston Fuller; I'm the bad guy because I investigate cops. I'm with IAB."

"What is your suspicion regarding?"

"I'm not at liberty to discuss an on-going investigation, Ms Cabot, I've already said too much."

"I suggest you hold off on speaking to your Detective about this, I only told you out of courtesy."

Moments later Winston Fuller left Alex and Don staring at each other in confusion.

"Who?" Alex placed her briefcase on the guest chair and stood with her hands on her hips.

"Olivia."

"Well, that's not possible."

"I know you two are friends but these claims are almost irrefutable according to Fuller."

"What is the charge? What evidence?"

"I don't know if I should go any further in telling you…"

"Fine, I have my means, I will find out myself."

Abruptly, Alex turned and walked through the squad room.

"Damn, there goes her good mood." Fin said as he stood next to Munch's desk and watched her storm out.

"Yeah, she was almost manageable these past few months…I wonder what's got her knickers in a twist." Munch asked seriously.

"You sure have a way with words." Fin said before walking around to his desk.

Alex got off the phone with several office heads and she laughed out loud so hard there were tears in her eyes.

Picking up her phone she called Don Cragen, she requested that he and Winston Fuller they met her in the squad room after lunch.

Once they were in agreement to meet, she decided it was no time like the present to clear the air.

They all gathered in the squad room around the Detective's desks. Alex took her usual perch on Olivia desk as the Detective stood nervously next to her with her arms crossed. It was hard not to know that IAB was investigating you, the rumors spread quickly but the reason why was yet unclear.

"Ms. Cabot, I think this is highly inappropriate, you can't waste-"

"Mr. Fuller, I suggest you listen because you're in the process of making the biggest mistake of your life. I'm here to defuse this situation before it gets even more out of hand."

Elliot stood on the other side of Olivia with his arms crossed while Cragen was flanked by Munch and Fin opposite them.

Fuller sighed and nodded.

"Detective Benson is completely innocent-"

"Look, Ms Cabot, I don't want some dog and pony show-"

"Do not interrupt me, Mr. Fuller, but I'm only telling you this out of courtesy." Alex mocked Fuller's earlier words to Cragen.

"What's this about?"

"Follow me please."

Alex walked with some extremely confused detectives, a captain and a moron behind her.

She got on the elevator and they all crowed in. As the elevator door opened again they all filed into the parking garage.

"She has the car here?! Brilliant Ms. Cabot, I'll call a tow company and-"

"As a courtesy to me Mr. Fuller, please shut up."

"Why I should-"

"Should what?" Olivia chimed in as Elliot put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

Turning to Olivia, Alex extended her hand, palm up to Olivia to let her know she could handle it.

"May I have my car keys please?"

"What?"

"It's okay, give me the car keys."

Everyone watched with shock as Olivia stuck her hand into her tight jeans pocket and produced a very interesting looking key, complete with the Porsche emblem on the side. She handed it to Alex curiously. Alex waved them around for everyone to see.

"Now Mr. Fuller, would you please take a look at the car about four cars down the row behind you? Please tell me what the license plate says."

"You're not in court there's-"

"Please tell me what it says."

Watching her out of the corner of his eye, Fuller walked up to the car and bent down to look at the plates on the shiny Porsche.

His face flushed slightly.

"This wasn't mentioned in the report, Ms Cabot. I don't know how Ron missed this…"

"What does the license plate say?"

"Umm, it's quite alright Ms. Cabot there obviously been a misunderstanding..."

"It says?" Alex pursued.

"It…it says ADA (heart) DET."

"Oh, and this is my car? And I'm ADA Alexandra Cabot and this," she gestured to a blushing Olivia. "Is Detective Olivia Benson; very good, now that we have our titles in order…are we clear Mr. Fuller?"

"Crystal clear, I'm sorry to have wasted any of your time…I'm going to halt all investigations and have a stern word with my colleague, he should have caught this and investigated more carefully…umm I'll look into it personally."

"Good because if you had simply run the plate you'd have known to whom the car belonged and a simple phone call to me would have cleared everything up. Let's not have anymore misunderstandings." Alex said and then pulled Olivia by the back of her neck into quick kiss while her hand slid into the Detective's front pocket, returning the key.

"Don't forget to sign those papers Liv; I don't want this to happen again."

She simply turned and walked away as she heard the wolf calls and the teasing banter the Detectives were giving her probably beet red lover.

"And they call themselves Detectives." Alex smirked to herself.

ALTERNATE ENDING

"Now Mr. Fuller, would you please take a look at the car about four cars behind you? Please tell me what the license plate says."

"You're not in court there's-"

"Please tell me what it says."

Watching her out of the corner of his eye Fuller walked up to the car and bent down to look at the plates on the shiny Porsche.

His face flushed slightly.

"This wasn't mentioned in the report, Ms Cabot, it could be a joke. I don't know how Ron missed this…"

"What does the license plate say?"

"Umm, it's quite alright Ms. Cabot, I assumed the car was registered to the Detective..."

"It says?" Alex pursued.

"It…it says NOTMINE."

"Oh, Mr. Fuller is that right? As you've now learned this is my car and I can cause quite a lot of trouble because you've been planning to ruin my girlfriend's career and I don't take kindly to that…oh and for the record, Detective Olivia Benson is my girlfriend in case I wasn't clear. Are we clear Mr. Fuller?"

"Crystal clear, I'm sorry to have wasted any of your time…I'm going to halt all investigations and have a stern word with my colleague, he should have at least run the plates Ms. Cabot…umm I'll look into it personally."

"Good because if you had simply run the plate you'd have known to whom the car belonged and a simple phone call to me would have cleared everything up. Let's not have anymore misunderstandings." Alex said and then pulled Olivia by the back of her neck into quick kiss while her hand slid into the Detective's front pocket, returning the key.

"Don't forget to sign those papers Liv; I don't want this to happen again."

She simply turned and walked away as she heard the wolf calls and the teasing banter the Detectives were giving her probably beet red lover.

"And they call themselves Detectives." Alex smirked.

OTHER LINCENSE PLATE OPTIONS (heehee)

LEX(heart)LIV

(heart)CABEN(heart)

BEN(heart)CAB

ALEIVIA


End file.
